Kamichama Karin Fanfiction Help
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Can you help me with this. I want to make my own Kamichama Fanfic and I have alot of ideas and I will be posting a new idea each chapter...so could you please help by critiquing and giving ideas and your input? Thanks!
1. The Heart's Crosses and New Loves

Font: Franklin Gothic Medium

Summary: After a fight with Kazune, Karin runs off alone and finds a girl who was being abused by her parents, so Karin decides to bring the girl home and guess what Suzune was never born but three other kids replace him who are they why does one call Jin father and the other two call Kazune and Michiru daddy? Find out in this messed up Kamichama Karin. KazunexOc KarinxJin MicchixOc HimekaxOc not intended for KarinxKazune everyones in highschool.

Chan Chan: Hey peeples this is my second kamichama karin fanfic the otherone got deleted so i couldnt post it up sorry.

Karin: Weirdo

Kazune: Yeah right on Karin

Chan Chan: Kazune you are stupid *throws a bug at him*

Kazune: AHHHHHHHHHH*faints*

Micchi: YO

Himeka: Karin-chan you are ugly.

Karin: WAHHH

Chan Chan: On with the story and I dont own kamichama karin dudes.

A young dirty blonde haired girl was just walking in the door when someone yelled at her. "KARINN! YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION FROM EARLIER WILL YOU COOK DINNER TONIGHT STUPID WOMAN!.",a blonde haired boy yelled. "Huh what noo I will not cook for a sexist jerk like you.",Karin said. "What you refuse to cook dinner for your boyfriend and your family Karin that is mean of you.",Kazune hissed. "THAT'S IT KAZUNE THAT IS IT WE ARE THROUGH. I AM TIRED OF YOUR SOUR MOODS AND YOUR DEMANDING SELF AND I DON'T LIKE SEXISTS JERKS LIKE YOU I WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITH JIN WE ARE OVER DONE!",Karin yelled at Kazune with tears in her eyes. "Karin you don't mean it do you I love you what will happen to Suzune or have you forgotten and please don't leave me I am sorry give me one more chance please.",Kazune said walking to her. "No no no no more chances. Suzune will be born without you. I am sick and tired of this I don't love you anymore just leave me alone.",Karin cried running to her room and slammed the door . "KARIN WAIT!",Kazune said but his feet wouldn't work so he fell to the floor crying.

Karin's Pov

When I got to my room I cried my eyes out and then thought about what just happened. 'Kazune is such a jerk I'm glad I dumped him I am better off with out him anyways. I am better off with Jin.',I thought then it hit me I would leave for awhile and then marry Jin. So I left a note and jumped out my window. After I ran out in the rain I started running not looking where I was going then. BAAMMM!. I ran into someone and I heard crying and I looked over to the person I knocked over and noticed they had bruises and scratches all over their body. "I'm sorry I knocked you down are you ok and where did you get those bruises and scratches from?",was all I could manage to say. "Its ok and my parents abuse me so I ran away and I am scared they will find me.",the girl cried. I felt bad for her. "Well why don't you come live with my family ok so we can protect you?",I said then her face lit up and nodded still in tears.

Kazune's POV

After a few more minutes of crying Michiru and Himeka came in. "Kazune-kun I heard yelling what happened?",Himeka asked. "K-k-karin broke up with me.",I cried. "She what!Hanazono-san would never do that she loves you.",Michiru said. "Apparently she loves Jin and is sick of my attitude and descrimination against women.",I cried. "Maybe Karin-chan feels bad and its just another fight you should go check on her.",Himeka suggested so I went to her room. When I knocked on the door I got no answer so I went in and didn't see her just an open window and a folded peice of paper on her bed so I picked it up and it said.

_Dear Kazune, Himeka-chan, and MIcchi,_

_I am sorry but I can't be around someone I don't love so I left I will probably be long gone by you get this and we are over and done with I just don't love you anymore. I will be back in a week or tomorrow so don't worry I will be with Jin ok and please get over me I don't love you anymore Kazune._

_Sincerely,_

_Karin_

After I read the note I started crying again and kept on thinking how could Karin do this to me.

Karin's POV

After I saw that girl's face light up I knew I had to get her out of the rain and someplace safe so I took her to my secret place deep in the woods. "Where are we?",the girl asked frightened. "We are at my secret place its safe here and until morning or when the rain stops we will stay here then we could go home ok.",I smiled. "Oh ok and what's your name?",the girl asked me. "It's Hanazono Karin but just call me Karin ok and what's your name?",I asked her. "Oh um it's Beauty Rose or Hanuna Ryu.",the girl said. "Oh why do you have 2 names Beauty-chan?",I asked suspicious. "My stepmom calls me Hanuna Ryu and my dead big sister called me Beauty Rose but I use Ryu more so people won't know who I am.",Rose/Ryu said. "Wait are you from that rich family the Beautys?",I asked. "Yes but I don't use that name cause my father killed my mother and big sister and he said that I killed them which was 13 years ago. I am 16 years old.",Ryu said sadly. "Oh I am sorry and your father is despicable I won't let him get near you Beauty-chan and I am 17 years old.",I said. "Um could you please call me Hanuna or Ryu cause I am not used to people calling me by my real name.",Ryu said. "Oh ok Ryu. And we should get some sleep there are beds here ok.",I said and she nodded and they went to sleep.

Kazune's Pov

After I finished crying I decided to call Jin to see if Karin was ok. I slowly walked out the room and walked down the stairs to the living room with a sad expressionon his face and dialed _662-312-6473 (not a real number) _"Hello?",Jin answered. "Hey Jin is Karin there?",Kazune asked witha sad voice. "No and why do you sound so sad dude?",Jin asked surprised. "WHAT SHE'S NOT THERE BUT AFTER SHE BROKE UP WITH ME SHE LEFT A NOTE AND SAID SHE WOULD BE AT YOUR HOUSE.",Kazune yelled in the phone. "Whoah whoah wwhoah Karin broke up with you finally and she's not here she never came.",Jin said. "Thanks bye.",Kazune said and hung up and ran out in the rain to look for Karin. "KARINNN WHERE ARE YOU KARINNN KARINN I'M SORRY PLEASE BE SAFE KARIN WHERE ARE YOU?",Kazune yelled running all over the city then he finally gave up when he couldn't find her. When he got to the house he expected Karin to jump in his arms and say she loves him and she's sorry but unfortunately it didn't happen but instead he found Himeka and Michiru with worried looks on their faces. "I'm sorry Kazune-kun I am sure she will come back.",Himeka said. "NO she left because of me it's my fault and if she's dead it's my fault.",Kazue cried and ran to his room and locked the door.

Ryu/Rose's Pov

I woke up and Karin was still asleep so I decided to look around and saw that it was like a normal home. Then I heard Karin's voice. "Ryu you are up already good cause we need to get going ok.",she said and I just nodded and followed her. We went to McDonald's to get breakfast along the way and Karin told me more about herself while I listened then we left and continued walking. "So Ro- uh I mean Ryu you are going to love my friends they are very nice and kind when you get to know them.",Karin said and I just smiled. About ten minutes later we arrived at this huge mansion. "Karin this is where you live?",I asked shocked cause this house was like my summerhouse in America. "Yeah well come on.",Karin said walking to the door. I followed her.

Kazune's Pov

When I woke up my pillow was moist and I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday. I didn't feel like getting up after being dumped by the girl I love and she running away. "Karin I am truly sorry please come back.",I whispered then went to take a long cold shower to get the bad memories out of my head and then I dressed in a pair of blue jeans ,a faded blue t-shirt, and a pair of orange socks and I slowly walked out my room and down the stairs when I saw Himeka and Michiru looking at me sadly in the living room. "Hi guys.",I said sadly then sat on the couch. "Kazune-kun don't be depressed I am sure she is fine.",Himeka said. "Yeah Kujyuo-kun cheer up.",Michiru said poking me but I just sat their in silence sadly.

Karin's Pov

When we walked to the door I could see that Ro- uh Ryu was kinda uneasy. "Ryu its gonna be fine take it easy and come on cheer up I am not going to let your father get you I am not hat kind of person.",I smiled. Then I opened the door and walked in and then Himeka,Micchi,and Kazune saw me. ",KARIN-CHAN YOU ARE HOME WE MISSED YOU.",Himeka cried and hugged me. Then Micchi gave me one of those death bear hugs. "Micchi...I...C...can't breath.",I stuttered then he let me go. "Hanazono-san you had us so worried.",Michiru cried. "Karin I uh um I am happy you are back and please tell me you didn't mean what you said yesterday.",Kazune said sadly as he hugged me but I pushed him back. "Kazune I don't love you anymore so just get over me already and everyone I want you to meet somebody.",I said and then pulled Ryu out from behind the door.

Ryu/Rose' Pov

I was just watching Karin and her family when she pulled me out from behind the door. "Everyone this is Hanuna Ryu and she protected me while I was away.",Karin lied. "It's nice to meet you Hanuna-san and thank you for protecting Hanazona-san.",a boy that seemed familiar said. "Thank you Ryu-chan.",a girl that also seemed familiar said. I just stood there and nodded. "Ryu these are my friends Micchi,Himeka,and uh oh yeah Kazune.",Karin said. "Uh um Ryu uh um thanks for protecting my Karin.",Kazune said not looking at me. "Kazune I am not yours anymore get over me already.",Karin said annoyed. "But Karin you know I still love you and I can't get over you.",Kazune said sadly. "Kazune stop just stop it!",Karin cried. "Karin-chan don't you love Kazune anymore?",Himeka asked. "Will you people stop I don't love Kazune anymore!",Karin cried. "Karin stop crying you are not the one who needs to be crying. They are just worried about you and I know you love him as some kind of family unlike me I am totally alone.",I said and then Karin stopped crying and stared at me. "Ryu I'm sorry it was rude to act like a crybaby after what you have been through and I do like um kinda love him as a brother now or a father even though we are the same age and thank you Ryu. ",Karin said as she hugged me. "Um your welcome Karin.",I said as I looked at her. "Hey um Hanuna-san uh would you like a tour of the house?",Michiru said and then I nodded. "Great come on.",Michiru said dragging me all around the house and showing me everyones clothes and stuff. When he finally got done giving me a tour it was 2:00 almost lunch time. "Thanks for the um tour Nashikiori-san and um could you call me Ryu not Hanuna-san please.",I said. "Oh um ok Ha- I mean Ryu and you are welcome.",Michiru said trying to hide his obvious blush. "Oh um ok bye.", I said then I ran off to find Karin.

Karin's Pov

I was just thinking in my room when Ryu came in. "Um I just realized I don't have any clothes.",Ryu said sadly. "Don't worry you can borrow some of mine till we go shopping tomorrow ok.",I said giving her some of my clothes ,a pink shirt ,a white sweater , a pink frilly skirt, a pair of white over the knee socks and pink mary-janes. "Thanks Karin.",Ryu said and then ran to the bathroom. After a hour Kazune came in. "What do you want Kazune?",I asked frustrated. "Karin please I love you.",Kazune said coming closer to me. "Just leave me alone Kazune.",I said then walked out and went to get Ryu for lunch and call Jin. When I found Ryu she was staring at herself in the mirror looking sad. "Ryu what's wrong?",I asked and then she looked at me and shook her head. "Uh well come on it's almost lunch time!",I smiled and then dragged her to the dining room. "Um stay here while I go call Jin ok.",I said and she just nodded. Then I went and dialed Jin's number. "Hey",Jin said. "Hello Jin um could you come over for lunch like rightt now cause I need to ask you something.",Karin asked. "Sure my goddess anything for you.",Jin said then hung up. "Yes!",I said then walked back to the dining room when I heard a knock on the door. So I opened the door and let Jin in and hugged him. "Jin I am so glad that you are here!",I cried. "Shhh my goddess it's all right and what was that you wanted to tell me?",Jin asked running his fingers through my hair. "Um I broke up with uh um Kazune so uh I was wondering if you and me could um would you go out with me?",I asked blushing. "Yes my goddes I am so happy that you finally saw who you really and truly love.",he said sweetly and kissed me. "Uh um well um w-w-we s-sh-should go um uh e-e-e-e-e eat l-ll-ll-unch.",I stuttered blushing madly then Jin picked me up bridal style and carried me into the dining room. When we got in there everyone was in there except Kazune. "Ryu could you go get Kazune please?",I said and she nodded.

Kazune's Pov

I was heart broken when Karin walked out the room and I thought how could she do this to me. I was about to cry myself to sleep again when I heard a small soft knock at my door so I opened it and saw Ryu standing there. "What?",I said coldly. "Uh um Karin told me to come and get you for lunch.",Ryu said. "Fine.",I hissed and pushed her down and walked to the dining room still heart-broken. When I got there I sat by Himeka. "Kazune where is Ryu?",Karin asked me and I stayed silent and then Ryu came in her face showed no expression. "There you are Ryu come and meet Jin Kuga my new boyfriend.",Karin said. "WHAT!",I screamed then jumped out my seat and grabbed Jin by his collar and punched him in his jaw. "Huh what was that for?",Jin asked angry. "YOU KNOW THAT KARIN IS MINE KUGA!",I screamed walking towards him and then when I was just about to kick him _SLAP_. Karin slapped me hard across my face leaving me stunned. "How dare you Kazune. First you won't get over me,second you are scaring Ryu and third of all you HIT MY BOYFRIEND I HATE YOU KAZUNE KUJYUO!",she screamed at me. "Karin I ...",I couldn't find any thing to say so I went back to my seat and sat still and felt my heart shatter to peices. "Um sorry for Kazune's stupid behavior so everyone can have a seat and let's eat.",Karin said as she shot me a death glare.

Ryu/Rose's Pov

After what Karin said everyone obeyed so I chose to sit by Karin and not by Kazune. I was just picking at my food when Michiru asked me this "So Ryu are you a boy that dresses like a girl?",when he asked that my eyes went wide. "Um n-no I am not a boy I am a girl..",I muttered. "Huh yeah right.",Kazune snapped at me. "Ryu what are your hobbies?",Karin asked changing the subject. "Oh my hobbies a-a-are uh archery, drawing ,singing ,dancing ,and reading.",I said. "That's cool wait you like archery Ryu-chan?",Himeka asked shocked. "Yes is it weird for me to be a professional archer?",I asked. "P-p-p-professional archer you are kiddding me right.",Jin said. "Yeah professional archer.",I said. "Oh my gosh Ryu can you teach me archery please? And where did you get that cross necklace?",Karin asked. "Um sure and my mother gave me this so I could protect the 3 honored gods and the goddess of love but I have no idea who they are so I am kinda at a disadvantage. I only now that a very strong person is out to kill them and they die in the future if I don't help them now. Weird right?",I said and everyone went silent. "Um did I say something wrong?",I asked. "Ryu how do you know this?",Karin asked me seroiusly. "It was in a dream and this woman named Suzuka told me and I met this kid name Suzune who led me to these rings and when I woke up the same rings were on my dresser before I ran away.",I said. "Ryu where are the rings that you found?",Michiru asked me sternly. "They are in my necklace but it won't open.",I said getting scared. "Give me the necklace then so I can pry it open!",Kazune said reaching for my cross necklace. "NOOOOO!",I screamed and then a bright light erupted from my necklace and 8 rings appear circling in front of me. "What in the world.",I said before I blacked out and the rings disappeared.

Michiru's Pov

When Ryu blacked out and fell I caught her. "Kujyou-kun what do we do can we tell her or can we trust her?",I asked as I picked her up. "Well we will have to find out more about those rings she possesses and find out everything she know about gods and goddesses.",Kazune said trying to get the necklace off her neck but to their surprise it glowed again but Suzuka and Suzune appeared. "Suzuka what are you doing here?",I asked. "I am here to tell you about Ryu's rings and necklace.",Suzuka said sadly. "Well um first Suzuka uh Ryu do you know where her mother and sister are?",Karin asked. "Oh they are protecting you.",Suzuka smiled. "Suzuka what is going to happen in the future?",I asked. "The only thing I know is that two of you will fall in love with her and the rest of you will live happy lives and I know who is going to fall in love with her and Ryu is the only one who knows anything about what is going to happen.",Suzuka said before she and Suzune started to disappear. "Wait which one of us falls in love with her?",Kazune ,Jin and I yelled. "You will have to find that out for yourselves.",Suzuka said as she disappeared.

Himeka's Pov

I just stared at them worriedly. "Um Micchi-kun I think I know who will fall in love with her.",I said as these names came into my mind. Kazune and Michiru. "Who are they then?",the boys asked anxious. "Um I think it will be Kazune-kun and Micchi-kun.",I said looking down as if I said something wrong. "WHAT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN.",they both said furious. "Well this will be fun to watch.",Jin said. I just felt heart-broken as I thought about someone I loved which is Michiru cause I knew he would end up loving her.

Karin's Pov

"Hey guys calm down right now we need to figure more out about that necklace of Ryu's.",I said seriously making Kazune gasp. "Karin you can be serious when did that happen?",Jin said sarcasticly and put his arm around me. "Now Michiru and Kazune I want you two to try and get Ryu's necklace off of her.",I said glancing at Ryu. Kazune and Michiru then tried to take the necklace off but then it shined once again but the cross multiplied and it was placed on all three of the boys necks. "Woah what's this and why cant I take it off!",Kazune and Michiru said. "It's obiously your heart's cross it shows how inlove you are with Ryu duh because I saw it before so yeah.",I stated when I saw it. "What the heck how have you ever seen this before?",Kazune yelled at me. "Oh I did a little research on it..",I said sheepishly. "Hey guys what's going on?",Ryu said suddenly. "Oh thanks goodness you are awake!",I said hugging her. "Uh What happened.",she asked.. ",Nothing just you blacked out..",I lied winking at everyone except Ryu. "Tomorrow we are going shopping to get some clothes that fit your style okay.",I said smiling and she smiled back.

Kazune's POV

After that little incident dinner went by slowly and quietly. "Um Ryu?",Jin asked. "Hmm..",she said and I couldn't help but to gag and glare at her. 'How could I fall inlove with that ugly weirdo?',I thought coldly. "Ryu what kind of books do you read?",Jin asked. "Mystery ,Fantasy ,greekology, mythology, fiction, romance, Suspence, drama, and tragedy...",she said. "Hanuna-san why are you such a ugly retarded excuse for a girl and more importantly why are you here you filthy peice of trash?",I hissed coldy not caring if she did protect my let me say it again my Karin. "I-I-I-I-I-I UH UM UH um w-w-w-well I-I-I-I-I um uh...",Ryu said starting to cry. Karin then got up from her seat and walked over to me and slapped me really really really Hard. "HOW COULD KAZUNE YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT SHES BEEN THOUGH!",Karin yelled at me. "Karin i-its ok I won't c-cause you guys anymore trouble...",Ryu said crying as she backed away then started running soon I heard the door open and slam shut. "Look what you did...",Michiru hissed. Karin, Jin, Himeka, and Michiru ran after Ryu. I just sat there feeling guilty but not that much but still guilty. So instead of just sitting there I ran out the house and took a shortcut so I won't see Karin and the others.

Ryu/Rose's POV

I ran and ran with all my might. If I would of looked up I would've seen the car speeding down the road. "RYUUUU!",Karin screamed but I didn't care until I looked up at the speeding car I was frozen in place. 'This is the end right well bye everyone..',I thought. When the car almost hit me I felt someone push me out the way. The person who saved me and I were now probably on the concrete side walk but instead of me feeling the hard cold ground I felt a warm chest. "Ryu are you ok...?",Karin asked me worried only then did I open my eyes and see the person who had rescued me was none other than Kazune Kujyou. "Y-yes I am alright...and thank you Kujou-san...",I said not really feeling ok but I didnt want to be a burden to them. "Your welcome and I am sorry for what I said to you at dinner ... I wasnt thinking right and my emotions got the best of me...",Kazune said looking away. I slowly got up and looked at the ground. Just then I sensed an evil and disastorous presense which I recognized as my father and Ryuzaki. "Hello daughter...",my father said and I froze again and looked horrified before I slowly turned around. "F-f-father...",I said with a hateful yet scared feeling in my gut. "We missed you where did you run off to?",Ryuzaki smirked and then I started to back away but I bumped into something well someone to be exact. "Who are you?",Kazune said coldly and then I looked up and Kazune was the one I backed into. "Why I am her father and this is her brother Ryuzaki...",my father said. "Well its great to meet you now come on Ryu we have to go home now...",Kazune said and then pushed me to Karin and we started walking away when I knew my father was planning something but I wasn't able to figure it out when I was pulled away from Karin and the others. "You are coming home now Ryu you have had enough time spent with your friends. '',my father said coldly and I shivered but pulled away. "No.",I said. "You are coming home now little girl.",He hissed. "No she wont.",Karin said. By the look on my father's face I could tell he was furious. In an instant my father slapped Karin to the ground. "She will be coming.",my father said coldly.

Kazune's POV

When that man slapped Karin I couldnt keep my anger in. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY KARIIINNNNNN!",I yelled as I punched him as hard as I could in the gut. "WHY YOU LITTLE!",Ryu's father yelled and then charged at me. I quickly dodged it and punched him in the face. "IM GONNA MURDER YOUR GIRLFRIEND KID.!",the man said as he took out his gun and shot at Karin but I wasnt quick enoough and I fell to the ground and I did not hear a scream. "RYUUU!'',Karin screamed but then I looked up and saw that Ryu had taken the bullet but it wasn't near her heart. "Stupid child go play with your little ffriends but mark my words I will be back to get you...",her father hissed as he walked off with his son. "We need to get her to a hospital.",Himeka said. "Ok but how are we going to get there?'',Karin asked. "Hello um can you pick me and my friends up asap? Ok cool.'',Jin said on his cell and in a few seconds a limo pulled up. "Thanks Jin-Kun!",Karin said hugging the weirdo. We all got in and drove to the hospital as fast as we could. "So um Doc will she be ok?",Karin asked worried. "Yeah she will and I am glad it just hit her in the stomach not the Heart.",the doctor said. "And I am glad that Karin wasn't shot and Hanuna-san was...",I said coldly but then I realized what I said and couldn't take it back. "Kazune really Kazune I hate you now... How could you be this cold?",Karin hissed. "Yeah Kujyou-san that is cold.",Michiru said to me and Himeka and Jin just looked at me with a pitiful face. "Um you can take her home now and let her rest a bit ok bye..",the doctor said and we then headed home. "RYUU IS SLEEPING IN MY ROOM KAY!",Karin yelled as she ran up the stairs with Ryu in her hands if only she could of been this strong when we were in 6th grade. "So Kujou how are you going to deal with this girl Ryu without falling in love with her?",Jin asked smirking. "IM NOT GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER!'',I yelled mad and he walked out the door and home. I sighed as I looked at my Heart's Cross and headed to my room for a nice sleep.

Ryu/Rose's Pov

As I was carried into Karin's room. "So Ryu what type of clothes are you going to buy tommorow?",Karin asked me. "I have no idea whatever makes me unrecognizable to my father and brother...um what about you?'',I asked. "Um anything edgy and fashionable um could you help me with that?",Karin smiled sheepishly. "Sure but let's get to sleep ok...",I smiled as I crawled into her big bed with her following.

_TIMEEEEEE SKKKIIIIIIPPPPPPUHHH POOOOWWWWWAAAAA!_

"Ryu-chan Karin-chan wake up...",Himeka said shaking us gently. "Ok...",I sighed as I slowly got and when I did I heard giggles..", What's so funny?",I asked with a raised brow. "Nothing...",Himeka chan said still giggling. "Hey Ryu is it breakfast time and supp Himeka-chan.",Karin said yawning as she slowly got up and when she turned towards me she giggled. "What's so funny?",I asked but she did the same thing as Himeka. "Um ok then I am going to eat breakfast now...",I said and walked out and down the stairs and into the dining room with Himeka and Karin behind me. When I entered everyone burst out laughing except Kazune.. "What's so funny?",I said as I felt my face heating up with embarrassement. "Your hair you have a spiky pfft mohawk...",Jin laughed then I remembered my problem when I wake up in the morning sometimes... "Hanuna-san go fix your trashy looking appearance!",Kazune hissed coldly and I lowered my head while everyone stopped laughing and sent glares at Kazune and then focused their attention on me. "Ryu are you ok?",Karin asked and I said nothing as tears formed in my eyes. "Look what you did Kujou you made her cry.",Jin hissed. "Why why do I have such a horrible life..?",I cried dropping to the floor. "Ryu...its not your fault that you father abused you and its not you fault that Kazune is a jerk its not your fault and you can start having a wonderful life today so stop your crying ok...",Karin said as she hugged me and my hair flopped down to normal. "Wait Ryu-chan was abused!",Himeka asked shocked and Karin nodded and then everyone except Kazune came and hugged me. "Thanks guys..you really are nice friends to have..",I smiled as I got up and sat beside Karin and ate my breakfast silently. "Ok everyone we all need to get dressed so we can go shopping ok.",Karin smiled as she pulled Himeka and me up to her room. "So guys I have the perfect outfit for all of us for when we go shopping k.",Karin said as she handed us each and outfit and pushed us into the bathroom. After we all got dressed we looked at eachother smiling. Karin had on a light green tanktop with a star printed on it, blue jean mini skirt with light green leggings and flats, a bluejean jacket and a light green purse. Her hair was in a pony tail with her signature hair bows. Himeka had on a lavender shirt, a white mini skirt and lavender boots, a white jacket and purse. Her hair was in pigtails with lavender ribbons. Finally I had on a spaghetti strap black dress that stopped 5 inches above my knee, red flats and jacket and my hair was down the outfit complimented my blood red eyes. "We look good!',I squealed girlishly. "Come on the boys must be waiting.",Karin said as we ran down the stairs and gawked at the boys. Micchi had on a black t shirt and dark blue jeans with sneakers. Jin had on a leather jacket, a white tee, black pants and sneakers. Kazune had on a dark blue sweatshirt and dark blue shorts and sneakers. "Wow Jin you look so hot!',Karin smiled as she hugged Jin. "Ok let's go!",I said as we ran outside and jumped in the limo Jin had to pick us up. When we arrived we split up the boys went somewhere and Karin , Himeka and I raced to the clothes department. "So we shall start picking out clothes for Himeka first ok girls!",Karin smiled and we nodded. "Ok so we are going to split up and come back here to see what we found for Himeka we each need to bring back 3 outfits ok. Himeka and special requirements?",Karin said seriously. "Um it has to be colorful ,cute ,and girly okay.",Himeka said and with that we split up. About 5 minutes later we met up. "OMG these clothes are so cute.",We all said as we looked at eachothers clothes. "Ok now to pay for these and search for my clothes.",Karin said and about 10 minutes later we had paid for Karin and Himeka's clothes and shoes. "Now It is Ryu's turn now any requirements?",Himeka and Karin asked me smiling. "Uh it has to be black, red, gray, or white and boyish, sneakers and boots only and skinny jeans are allowed and graphic tees with skulls or anything else is cool oh and no dresses please and no skirts either oh and some short shorts k...",I explained feeling a bit picky. "Ok Now we each have to return here with 7 outfits k.",Karin said. Then we split again.

Jin's Pov

"So guys what should we buy for that Ryu girl and us?",I asked smiling. "Um how about um bracelets and charms and some headbands!",Michiru smiled. "I dont think we should get that trash anything.",Kazune said coldly. "Oh shutup Kazune and we should also get her like a purse or handbag and Kazune maybe Karin will like you better if you are nice to Ryu...",I said and smirked. "Fine..",Kazune hissed. After that we bought basically Ryu goth things and yeah. "Now that we are done shopping for Ryu let's get something for us guys then Himeka and Karin k..",I said and they nodded. "Hey Ryu why are you in the boys section?",I asked as soon as I saw her looking at shirts. "Oh um just looking for cool shirts..",she said picking up 3 shirts. "Hey Ryu what styles do you think wuld look good on us?",Michiru asked. "Um badboy,rockstar and gentle kind cuteboy!",she said as she scurried off with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Ok guys pick out some clothes that represent those styles k!",I smirked as I looked though some clothes. "Ok now for Karin and Himeka.",I said after an hour had passed. In about another hour we paid for everything and went to the cafe. "So guys lets see your crosses!",I commanded and they took them out. "Well it looks like we have some weird colors going on... We will ask Karin later.",I said then ordered a chocolate milkshake. "So guys we should get the girls and get home.. its 6pm.",I said and we got our bags and looked for the girls and found them outside with like 30 bags of clothes and shoes. "Um we should go ok..",I said to the girls who turned around and nodded. In a few seconds the limo was here and we got in. "So girls what kind of stuff did you buy?",I asked. "Um we bought Himeka some girly things.. me um edgy fashionable things like a rockstar and Ryu got badboy like style as in gothic emo punkrocker stuff.. ",Karin explained as she sighed. "Master Jin we are here.",the driver said and we all got out. "So um Karin we all got all of you somethings..",I said as I gave them each a bag and so did Michi and Kazune hesitated before giving a bag to Ryu. "Aww thanks..",Karin and Himeka smiled. "Um thank you Jin-kun Micchi-kun and Kujou-san...",Ryu blushed until she looked at Kazune and her expression became sad. "So um guys let's look at what you got to see if they match our style!",Karin said. "Ok Micchi what style did you choose?",Karin asked. "Um Ryu gave us 3 styles to choose from so I chose cute gentle kind boy so yeah we will do a fashion show later k with 3 rounds!",Micchi said. "Cool ok Jin?",Karin said. "Um I chose rockstar syle!",I said smiling. "I chose badboy...",Kazune said. "Awesome look here guess what Micchi and Himeka have the same styles and Jin and I do and Kazune and Ryu do so you have to go together in the fashion show.",Karin said and Ryu popped her head up with a shocked face. "Noo !",Ryu yelled and all attention was focused on her. "Um I dont want to do a fashion show with Kujou-san..",Ryu said looking down. "Ryu can you please work with him ok...",Karin said. "Yeah ok...",Ryu said.

Karin's Pov

"Ok then it's settled then come on!",I smiled. "Girls get your bags and go upstairs!",I said and they did as I said but Ryu had alot of bags to carry and when she was halfway up the stairs she fell. "Ryuuuu!",I yelled as she rolled down the stairs with the bags. I ran towards her. "Are you ok?",I asked. "Yeah", she said getting up and grabbing the bags that fell and walked slowly back up the stairs where her other bags were but Micchi ran up the stairs and helped her with the bags. "Micchi you are so sweet!",I called to him and he blushed. In about 3 minutes he ran back down stairs. "Ok boys you get dressed down here and come upstairs when you are done ok!",I said then ran upstairs. "Hey girls have you decide what you were going to wear?",I asked when I noticed Ryu was humming a beautiful song silently. "Ryu can you sing?",I asked and she then stopped humming and blushed as she nodded. "Cool we can make a band then!",I smiled. "Ok but we should keep it a secret from the boys... and we can use the clothes we bought at the mall and get some contacts and fix our hair differently!",Himeka smiled. "Sure but you guys should get dressed...",Ryu said already dressed. "Ok..",Himeka and I said at the same time as we got dressed.

Kazune's Pov

"Hey Kazune don't you feel bad that Ryu didnt want to be your partner?",Michiru asked me. "No I don't I am very grateful but I still have to be her partner..",I said but I was kinda guilty though not that I was going to admit it... "Ok then wait Kazune you can sing now right?",Jin asked and I nodded. "Great we can form a band!",Jin smiled. "Sure but we need to get some contacts for our eyes and keep it a secret from the girls!",Michiru said. "Ok but we should go upstairs now since we are done getting dressed.",I said walking upstairs with the others following.. ",Hey girls we are coming in!",I said and opened the door and the girls looked so cute except Ryu. "So um get with your partners and come on!",Himeka and Karin said and we did as she said so I stood beside Ryu who looked uncomfortable. "Oh and you have to sing!",Karin said as we got downstairs. "Um Himeka and Micchi go first!",Karin said and when I looked at them they looked cute together. Micchi had on a plaid blue and pink button down rolled up to his elbows,a blue vest,a pair of dark blue pants and pink sneakers. Himeka had on a pink dress that was 6 inches above her knee ,blue leggings, pink flats,and a plaid pink and blue purse. "Ok this couple get 100 points!",Karin smiled. "Now Jin and Me!",she yelled. Jin had on a purple t shirt on and it said rock on it in different colors, black jeans, Black jacket, a purple hat and purple sneakers. Karin had on a purple off the shoulder shirt with a black tanktop underneath I think, a black mini, purple leggings, black boots with a streak of purple, and a black hat. "This couple gets 110 points!",Himeka announced. Then it was Ryu and my turn. I had on a black shirt with a skull and cross bones, black shorts, a black hoodie,and black sneakers. Ryu had on a black shirt which had a skull on it and on the back it said emo, black short shorts,black sneakers that stopped at her knee and a black and white striped hoodie. "Ok this couple gets 170 POINTS!",Karin smiled and I was like wth. "Now for the singing contest!",Karin said before either Ryu and I could say something. "Ok I will go first ok and you don't have to sing a whole song just like a part of it if you want!",Karin said as she grabbed a mic. "Um I am going to sing Kiss n Tell by Kesha.",Karin said as the music started playing.

Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess  
>What we both know<p>

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
>You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends<br>Now your little party's gonna end  
>So here we go<p>

Woah, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>Woah, somebody leaked it  
>And now some shoots about to go down<p>

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
>acting like a chick why bother<br>I can find someone way hotter  
>With a bigger, wow well<p>

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<br>I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
>I hope you cry<p>

Woah, you got a secret  
>Woah, you couldn't keep it<br>Woah, somebody leaked it  
>And now some shoots about to go down<p>

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<p>

(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<br>(Kiss n tell)  
>(Kiss n tell)<p>

Oh I hope you know  
>You gotta go<br>You get up and go  
>I don't wanna know<br>Or why you're gross  
>You gotta go<br>You get up and go  
>Cuz I don't wanna know<p>

I never thought that you would be the one  
>Acting like a slut when I was gone<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

You really should have kept it in your pants  
>I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends<br>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
>Kiss and tell<p>

(Kiss and tell)  
>Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh<br>Kiss and tell

When Karin finished I was in awe cause I thought she couldn't sing. "Wow Karin-chan that was beautiful!",Himeka smiled. "Thanks..",she replied. "Yeah Karin that was awesome!",I smiled. "Ok now it's Himeka's turn because we all know Jin can sing!",Karin said. "Um ok but I have never sang before...",Himeka said. "Um I am going to sing My name is Love..",Himeka smiled as the music began to play.

My name is love, I'm your announcer  
>You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers<br>I need a few good men and women on my team

My name is love, your friendly partner  
>I'm on alert cause my work's getting harder<br>I need a few good people to rebuild my dream, you see

These are uneasy times  
>Good friends are hard to find<br>In this life, that we live  
>Reach out and lend your help<br>Sit back, ask yourself  
>Without me, what are you<br>Tell me what's the world coming to  
>We've got a lot of work to do<br>We've got a lot of work to do

(Woah woah woah oh oh yeah, yeah)

My name is love, I'm here to tell you  
>The price of hate's getting way too familiar<br>We need to stop it now before it's gone too far

You know my name, you know the mission  
>So don't delay cause I crave your assistance<br>We gotta go start mending all the broken hearts, woah, woah oh

These are uneasy times  
>Good friends are hard to find<br>In this life, that we live  
>Reach out and lend your help<br>Sit back, ask yourself  
>Without me, what are you<br>Tell me what's the world coming to  
>We've got a lot of work to do<br>We've got a lot of work to do

(Yeay)

My name is love, I'm your announcer  
>You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers<br>I need a few good men and women on my team

Now once again I was in awe but we still had 3 more people to go.. "Omg your voice was like a angel from heaven!",Karin smiled hugging her. "Ok Kazune it's your turn then I froze. "I am not a good singer!",I said blankly. "Aww please.",Karin pouted and I couldn't resist that face.

Ryu/Rose's Pov

After Karin and Himeka sang it was like so beautiful but I am not that good of a singer because after I am done they don't speak but have shocked expressions on their face. "But isn't it Micchi's turn!",Kazune said trying to avoid his turn. "Ok ok Micchi come on!",Karin smiled. "Ok well um I will be singing ur um Dont trust me by 3oh3.",He said as the music played.

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<br>And shes an actress (actress),  
>But she ain't got no need.<br>Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
>T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,<br>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
>T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,<br>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't freaking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.<br>And your setlist (setlist),  
>You stole off the stage,<br>Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
>B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,<br>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
>And the best is (best is),<br>No one knows who you are,  
>Just another girl alone at the bar.<p>

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<br>I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.<p>

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
>She wants to love me (Woah),<br>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
>Don't trust a ho,<br>Never trust a ho,  
>Won't trust a ho,<br>Won't trust me

I was in awe it was so cool. "Ok Kazune your turn.",Karin smirked and I giggled softly cause I knew this might be funny. "Ok I going to sing Face Down by RJA so um yeah..",he said and couldn't beleive he was going to sing my 3rd fav song so when the music started playing I listened in. But then something happened. The lights went off for a minute. Once they came back on the Mic wouldn't work. "We cant sing now!",Kazune said. I was kinda dissappointed. But whatever. Karin sighed and looked at me and Himeka and then at Kazune and the boys. "Ryu and Himeka... come here please! Its important!",she smiled. I smiled. What was she going to talk to us about? Maybe she wanted to talk about the band thing.

Karin's Pov

Ok so now that I got Himeka and Ryu's attention we have to talk about the band. So now I am pulling them into my room. "Ok so guys...what should the band be called? Any ideas for fashion? Or diguises? I have a few ideas !",I said. Ryu and Himeka smiled. "Maybe it could be called The Clique? That sounds cool. You know since we are a girl band... and I have an idea for a manager... hmm maybe Yuki... not the Yuki you know... some other Yuki... she could be our manager and part of our band.",Ryu said. Himeka nodded and so did I. "But what about outfits? Huh?",I asked. Himeka smiled. "I found Ryu drawing this...",she said holding up a picture of us. I was wearing a yellow off the shoulder dress with a cute bunny on it and underneath that was the words 'Cutie', I had black leggings underneath the dress, and I had on yellow sandals. My hair was really really curly and in pig-tails held by cute bunnies that matched the shirt. Himeka was wearing a black frilly dress with purple. Her hair was in a pony-tail and had purple highlights. It was really really cute. She also had on black over the knee boots. It was really cute.


	2. Friendship VS True Love

**Hope you like this one ~! This idea has been on my mind for a while~! CX **

Summary: Kazune has disappeared, and Karin has found someone to help her with her struggles. A best-friend... well a new one. What happens when a new evil comes, Kazune comes back from the future, and this friend who is auctuallly a girl, but looks like a boy is revealed to be a legendary warrior? Find out and read on.

Karin's POV

_Oh how I miss him. Where did Kazune go? When will he get back? Oh Kazune-kun. I miss you so much. I'm so sad and lonely without you. Will I ever find someone to help me with all this? Probably not, but I can hope right? I guess I can, but Kazune-kun...please come back soon. I miss you soo much. Oh well, I'm always alone anyway. Everyone always leaves me. Shi-chan, you, Himeka, Micchi...and even Suzune...you all left me. But I'm going to be fine. I think, but I miss you the most Kazune. Where are you? _

_I guess there is no hope in hoping for someone who might be dead to come back. Where did you go Kazune? Oh well...I shouldn't be locked in my room crying about you, I should be trying to look happy and find someone to hang out with. If that's even possible. Who would want to hang out with a pathetic girl like me? I should just stay at home, but I won't. I have to be strong._ With this thought I just got up slowly off of my comfy bed. I look in the mirror. _Am I this ugly? Is this why they left me? Look, I'm a mess. Kazune is gone, Himeka and Micchi always go on dates...Shi-chan is dead...and Suzune is back in the future... _

_But I have to be strong right? I should take a shower. I'm a mess. My hair is all over the place, and my eyes are puffy and red. I look so dead. But I'm not, I'm just depressed. Why am I depressed. Kazune and the others would want me to be happy. Right? Oh well... _With that I walked slowly to the bathroom and started to water to the shower, and stripped myself of clothes and got in. _The water is warm, just how I like it.I love taking showers, it's like they take all the pain away. Just for a second, but once I step out, and get dressed the pain is going to come back. It does that everyday. Why am I upset. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts while I'm in the shower. I should just get out. I've been in here long enough...now I will have to pick out some clothes to wear. _

_I won't look that good if you ask me...I don't think I ever looked good, Why am I thinking these thoughts? What's wrong with me? Who exactly changed my way of thinking? I used to be a care-free person who was always happy, and clumsy. I was like Sailor Moon. What happened? Oh that's right. I fell inlove with someone who might not be coming back. _I thought as I stepped out the shower, and turned to water off. Then I dried my body off and my dirty blonde hair and walked out the bathroom and back into my room, knowing no one was in the house at the moment. With a sigh I looked in my closet. _Now what am I going to wear? My wardrobe is so plain. It's weird. Why have I gone so weird. My clothes. I don't like them anymore, they would probably make me look uglier. That's probably why Kazune and the others left. I'm too ugly for their eyes to be around. Ugh. _

_Why am I thinking such thoughts? I'm not emotional...well I don't have low-esteem. Right?I'm so hopeless. _With that I just pulled out something random and threw it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was wearing a spaghetti strap midnight blue dress, a white cardigan, and white slip on a sigh I walked out my plain old boring looking room and down-stairs. Looking around I saw that no one was there. _I look ridiculous. Who would like someone like this? Oh well. Also Why would anyone be here? They all are busy with their own little stupid things. Oh well. Why am I just standing here? I can go on out now._

_But where will I go? Will I go to the park? To the store? To Jin's house? To where? Oh and Why would I go to Jin's house...I bet he doesn't even want to see me. Crazy little ole me. Oh well. I'm going to go somewhere... _With a sigh I started to walk out the house. I looked around outside and it was beautiful. The scenery surrounded me, and I continued to walk along, letting my feet carry me to a random destination. _I'm bored already and no one even wants to hang out with me. I've been walking for about ten minutes. I hate this~! Everything is just a big ole blah~! No one likes the green eyed blondes anymore. Well, I'm specifically talking about myself but whatever. Not even half of what I am thinking makes since anymore. _

I continued to walk with my head down. If my head was up I could have seen the truck racing towards me. But I wasn't and then I heard it, that horrid sound of screams, I finally looked up and was frozen in place. I was sure I would get hit. _Oh no~! I'm going to die now. But maybe Kazune-kun and the others will be better off without me...right? Well I can't move anyway. I should be feeling the impact now. Wait I'm already gone... _With a sigh I close my eyes and feel the impact of something, but it didn't feel like a truck, it felt like I was in someone's arms. So of course I opened my eyes and hoped it was Kazune, but it wasn't. It was someone else. A really cute black haired boy with blood red eyes. He was on a skate-board and I was in his arms. "Are you ok?,"he asked and I was speechless for a second but I managed to nod meekly. "I'm glad your alright~! We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you getting killed and being all over the news now would we? ,"he smiled. I couldn't believe my ears for a second. _Someone cares? No that can't be it. This boy just didn't want to see me die like this. I don't know anymore. Also. I'm not pretty. I'm ugly, that's why Kazune left me. _

I looked back up at the boy after he put me down. "Thanks...,"I said shyly, _He really didn't have to save me, but I guess it's alright. I mean if I was dead and Kazune came back...how would he feel? Maybe he would be happy. _Suddenly I looked back up at him after heruffled my hair and laughed a bit."Um...what's your name and why exactly did you save me and not let me die?,"I asked curiously. _Why did he save me? I mean he could have just left me. I'm not that important right? Oh well. I guess, I might be important. But to whom? Probably not to Kazune. He left me all alone. Why me? I really need to stop thinking like this. _

"Because, pretty girls like you don't deserve to die, even though you might not know it, you are really important to the world, everyone is. Everyone has a role they need to play in life. That's why you don't need to die, or you won't fufill your purpose, or you won't find it. So please try not to get killed anymore...also my name is Ryu Hanuna... what's yours? ,"the boy smiled. I was shocked. _How could he say all those things and be so honest at the same time. His words...they struck something in my heart. Maybe I do need to live. Maybe I can trust this person. He's nice, he saved me, and he complimented me, and told me I was special...the good kind of special like unique. It makes me feel a bit happy. So happy. I was feeling down at first but now I'm happy. How is this so? Huh? How is it so? Oh and Ryu is a cute name. But should I call him Ryu, Ryu-kun, Ryu-tan, Ryu-san, Hanuna, Hanuna-kun, Hanuna-tan, or Hanuna-san? _"Oh and just call me Ryu~!"he added. I was glad so I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

"My name is Karin Hanazono...just call me Karin and can I trust you?,"I asked with a slight smile. Ryu looked at me, smiled and nodded."Ok. Can we go to the park?,"I asked and he nodded with a smile. Then I realized I was still in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and blushed before burying my face in his chest and soon he started to board to the park. _This is soo awesome~! The wind is a bit chilly but this is cool. It feels like I'm flying. I can't wait til we get to the park. I might finally get the chance to tell someone about all my troubles._

**Remember to vote for an idea you think I should continue~! Also critique~! I love to improve and I always have room for improvement~! Also please tell me what you think~! The next idea should be up in about a week or so~! C: **


End file.
